The display panel having a touch function has been widely used in various display devices such as cellphone, tablet computer, and information inquiry machine in public places, etc. The user can operate the display device by only touching the mark on the display panel with the finger, which eliminates the user's dependence on other input devices (such as keyboard, mouse and the like) and makes the human-machine interaction easier.
In order to better meet the user's requirements, a force sensor for detecting the force magnitude when the user is pressing the display panel is usually provided in a peripheral area of the display panel, so that the display panel can acquire the touch position information and the force magnitude information so as to expand the application range of touch technologies.
The inventor has found that the force sensor generates heat during operation, and the heat will cause an abnormal display on the display panel at the edge of the display area and position corresponding to the force sensor, which influences the display effect of the display panel. For example, when the display panel is a liquid crystal display panel, the heat will cause the neighboring liquid crystal to be ineffective, so that the light cannot be adjusted, resulting in black spots on the display panel at the edge of the display area and position corresponding to the force sensor.